Sentimientos en tinta de Severus Snape
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: ¿En qué me he convertido? Fui el verdugo de mi propio amor.


Hello! Estaba deambulando por mi cuenta de Wattpad y descubrí este OS que publiqué hace mucho. Es un slash Snape/Dumbledore. No tiene lemmon ni nada de eso, pero si no les gusta la pareja, no lean. Como todo lo que escribo, tiene su guiño sobre la existencia del Dramione.

Recuerden que los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, solo lo es lo escrito.

No tengo que recordárselos, pero un review me haría feliz. Ya saben, puede ser uno diciendo _"me gustó mucho la historia"_ o uno que diga _"nunca vulvas a escribir algo sobre ellos, es asqueroso"_. Lo que sea está bien para mí.

Besos,

Nat.

…..

¿En qué me he convertido? He matado al único hombre que confió en mí sin reservas y a quien poco a poco comencé a amar. Fue él, quien único pudo alejar el recuerdo de Lily de mi memoria. Desde que Potter entro a Hogwarts sabía que su momento se acercaba. Era él a quien Voldemort único respetaba y de una retorcida manera, temía. No sé en qué pensaba cuando hice aquel estúpido trato con Narcissa. Debí negarme, dejar que el alma de Draco se corrompiera; pero no fui capaz. Draco es como el hijo que nunca tuve, tenía y tengo el compromiso moral de hacer todo lo posible para que cuando El Señor Tenebroso sea derrotado, él tenga una esperanza.

Aunque en estos momentos me duela inmensamente su muerte, el haberlo tenido que matar, estoy consciente de que, con la misma, la vida de muchos tendrá una oportunidad de seguir adelante. Era un sacrificio de sangre por la vida de otros. Como él bien diría: _"fue por un bien mayor"._

Nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, pero estoy orgulloso del hombre en el que se ha convertido Potter. Sé que Lily se siente orgullosa de él. La Srta. Granger y el Sr. Weasley estarán junto a él, mano a mano siempre; enfrentando junto a él incluso la muerte. Por irónico que parezca, fue eso mismo lo que hice yo por mi gran amigo Regulus Black; por eso estoy marcado. Por eso perdí a Lily, y ahora a él. De todo esto lo más difícil será perdonarme a mí mismo haber lanzado ese hechizo al hombre al que le abrí completamente mi corazón y le di todo el amor que había guardado con el pasar de los años para Lily.

Me enamore de Albus Dumbledore. Siempre recordare las pocas veces que me dio el placer de dormir tomado de su mano. De ahora hasta el día de mi muerte soñare con la bondad que inundaba su rostro cuando me miraba. Sentiré por siempre sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo dándome consuelo por todo lo malo que había hecho, por todos mis fallos. Solo fue él quien me ayudó a ponerme de pie cuando ya no podía caminar. Fue su sonrisa, fue su forma de ser, fue simplemente él.

A lbus, espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver, ya sea en el cielo o el infierno. Solo quiero mirarte a los ojos y darte por primera vez un beso. Uno que no sea a escondidas, que no sea prohibido. Quiero volver a verte para amarte con locura por la eternidad, para hablarle a Lily de la gran persona en la que se ha convertido su hijo, para hacer las paces con James y Sirius de una vez por todas. Ya falta poco, la muerte ya me está buscando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me va a encontrar. Con esta carta solo quiero declarar con mi puño y letras que amé y amaré a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore en vida y cuando llegue el momento de cruzar el velo, seguirá siendo así.

Potter: se feliz y valiente, es todo lo que tus padres querían para ti. Busca la felicidad entre todas las cosas y acepta que hay veces que debemos dejar ir lo que esta a nuestro alrededor, porque lo que viene es mucho mejor. Confía en tus amigos y por sobre todo, confía en ti.

Draco: toma tus propias decisiones, no dejes que Lucius o Narcissa traten de controlar tus actos. Lucha por lo que quieres, demuéstrale a la Srta. Granger que eres digno de ella. He visto como la miras. No solo la quieres, también la admiras. No cometas mí mismo error, no dejes que los prejuicios por la sangre te alejen de ella.

Y a ti Albus: hasta pronto gran amor, que el tiempo en el infinito no permita que me olvides. Prometo pronto estar a tu lado.

 _Con todo el amor que tengo,_

 _Severus Snape._

 _(El Príncipe Mestizo)_

…..

¿Demasiado romántico? ¿Demasiado anti-Snape? Lo sé, pero me gusta pensar que Snape era un hombre con sentimientos y que solo los escondía porque era su forma de autodefensa.

En todo caso, espero que a alguna lectora le haya gustado y me lo deje saber.


End file.
